


Leather Laces

by chains_archivist



Category: Nightrunner Series - Lynn Flewelling
Genre: BDSM, Boys in Chains, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chains_archivist/pseuds/chains_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Cara Chapel and RavenD</p><p>Seregil and Alec while away a rainy afternoon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather Laces

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dusk, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Boys in Chains](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Boys_in_Chains), which opened in 2000 as a multifandom archive for both fiction and art, but then sadly went offline in 2005. To bring the archive back, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2014. Open Doors [posted an announcement](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/1832) and e-mailed all creators about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please [contact the Open Doors committee](http://transformativeworks.org/contact/open%20doors).  
> \--
> 
> Leather Laces  
> Author: Cara Chapel and  
> RavenD   
> Archive: BiC, pls. ask  
> Authors' web page:  
> http://www.squidge.org/~pumpkin/cara/caraindex.html  
> and http://www.ravenswing.com/ravendreams/  
> Fandom: Nightrunner  
> Pairing: Seregil/Alec  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Warnings none  
> Spoilers: none  
> Feedback: Waited for with bated breath.  
> Disclaimers: Owned by Lynn Flewelling and Bantam  
> Books. No profit made here folks.  
> Notes: For Pumpkin. Thanks Cara darlin'. Writing  
> with you is a joy.  
> \--  
> The sensation of pleasure, taken too far, can turn  
> into pain, and the pain, if offered under the  
> right circumstances, can be the greatest pleasure.  
> \- Clive Barker.
> 
> The Raven Dreams -  
> http://www.ravenswing.com/ravendreams  
> Boys in Chains Slave!Fic Archive -  
> http://www.ravenswing.com/bic/  
> Bail Now! Archive -  
> http://www.ravenswing.com/BailNow   
> Leather Laces (1/2)  
> By Cara Chapel and RavenD  
> Warnings/Disclaimers in Part 0

The sensation of pleasure, taken too far, can turn  
into pain, and the pain, if offered under the  
right circumstances, can be the greatest pleasure.  
\- Clive Barker.

The Raven Dreams -  
http://www.ravenswing.com/ravendreams  
Boys in Chains Slave!Fic Archive -  
http://www.ravenswing.com/bic/  
Bail Now! Archive -  
http://www.ravenswing.com/BailNow   
Leather Laces (1/2)  
By Cara Chapel and RavenD  
Warnings/Disclaimers in Part 0

*****

"Take off your clothes."

The door thumped shut behind Seregil, and he  
froze, hardly believing his ears. The room looked  
wide and empty; Alec had waited for him behind the  
door. Rain dripped off his cloak and puddled on  
the rough oak planks of the floor. His hands  
moved to his throat slowly, lazily, as though in a  
dream, and he felt his skin prickle at the  
sensation of Alec behind him-- so silent he could  
not tell whether his lover was moving up to touch  
him or simply waiting and watching.

He loosened the ties of his cloak slowly, aware  
that he was teasing Alec, waiting for impatient  
hands on his shoulders. A drop of lingering rain  
ran over his cheek and down to his lips; he could  
taste its sweet purity in his mouth, and he licked  
his lips, anticipating the taste of Alec.

"Faster." Implacable, without expression-- just  
like the first command, now that he thought of  
it. Seregil's heart speeded subtly, sending a  
tingle of heat threading through his rain-chilled  
body. He dropped the cloak and let it slide to  
the floor. Now he heard a footfall behind him,  
slow and deliberate-- nearer than he'd imagined.  
The cloak whisked away, but he did not turn to  
watch Alec hang it up, reaching for the belt that  
secured his tunic and tabard. It did not hit the  
floor when he released it and he swallowed hard,  
eyes closing as he anticipated Alec's touch.

It came, a stinging swat on his hip through his  
coarse canvas trousers. "Hurry, I said." Again  
that cool tone, and this time both it and the  
slight sting of the swat made Seregil's heart  
race. He was quite warm now, to the tips of his  
fingers and his toes.

"Alec..." he heard himself whisper, raw need husky  
in his voice.

"Take them off or I'll tear them off. Your  
choice."

The words, the tone sent a shot of sensation from  
the top of Seregil's spine to his groin. The  
restlessness, the boredom, the irritation that had  
caused Alec to send him outside for a walk in the  
clammy, drippy weather -- they all dissolved,  
leaving a crystalline desire.

Biting hard on his bottom lip, Seregil bent to  
work off his boots. His fingers fought against the  
wet laces, knotting the leather. Finally he worked  
both boots off, setting them aside with a thump,  
laces still tangled. "Bilairy's Balls! Wet boots  
are..."

"Seregil." Seregil looked up into Alec's face as  
he straightened. Alec stood, still and quiet, eyes  
steady in the fading gray half-light. "I don't  
give a damn about your boots. I want your tunic  
and trousers off. I want to bury myself inside  
you. I want to see that sweet mouth wrapped around  
me. Do you understand?"

Seregil nodded, even as his mind involved itself  
in compensating for what felt like a dramatic loss  
of blood.

Alec's chuckle slid over him. "Now would be good,  
tali."

The tunic came off with a tug, the wet fabric  
catching on his dripping hair. Pushing the dark  
strands off his face with one hand, Seregil worked  
the laces of his trousers loose with the other. As  
Seregil removed his clothes, the heat in Alec's  
eyes grew, although that serious face never  
twitched. The canvas, heavier than normal with  
the rain, fell to his ankles as the lacings  
loosened. Gracefully, Seregil stepped free from  
the pile of clothing on the floor, running his  
hands over his body in a practiced seduction.  
Alec's hiss of appreciation was almost lost in the  
crackling of the fire.

Almost.

Seregil ducked his head and grinned to himself.  
Time to regain control of this scenario.

"No more clothes, tali. What now?"

"Now I want you." Alec's voice dropped low, rich  
and heavy with lust. "On the floor, on the bed,  
against the wall, over the table. Hard and fast,  
first, then long and slow."

Seregil's knees wobbled as desire surged through  
him, and Alec's hands steadied him, strong and  
sure. So much for control-- he wasn't even in  
control of his own body. He moaned, so aroused he  
hurt, a fist of need clenched at the base of his  
belly. Alec pressed him forward, gentle but also  
firm, and Seregil went, trembling with  
anticipation. The rain beat down on the roof, a  
low roar like the drumming of Seregil's blood in  
his veins, shushing so loudly he could hear it  
thundering in his ears.

The tabletop felt cool against the tops of his  
thighs; it seemed Alec had chosen. Seregil obeyed  
the pressure at the nape of his neck, bending  
forward, licking his dry lips. Trapped between  
his belly and the smooth oilcloth, his cock ached,  
a sweet delicious half-pain like a maddening itch  
demanding to be scratched.

Seregil felt Alec's hips rock forward, Alec's  
shaft sliding between the cleft of his hips, a  
long maddening glide. Alec had slicked himself;  
the oil on his penis smoothing the thrust.  
Seregil pillowed his head in his arms, whimpering  
as Alec pushed forward again, still avoiding the  
part of Seregil that wanted him most. "Tali..."  
he muttered, a broken plea. "You promised me hard  
and fast."

Alec pulled back, then pushed again, fingers  
biting into the flesh of Seregil's hips. "If  
that's the way you want it." Strain tightened  
that lust-hot voice for the first time. Seregil  
shuddered with anticipation as Alec drew back and  
cried aloud as his lover plunged into him,  
stretching him open and filling him in one smooth,  
burning movement.

Seregil writhed, impaled, hearing broken mewling  
sounds falling from his own lips, feeling Alec's  
sweat-slick hips against the curves of his  
bottom. "Fuck..." Alec breathed, his voice harsh  
like gravel, and Seregil shuddered, a deep  
delicious wave from head to toe.

"Aura's sweet breath, fuck me, Alec!" Seregil  
managed to gasp.

"Yes." Seregil's eyes flew open as Alec began to  
move inside him with deep, fierce lunges. Seregil  
struggled, widening his stance and searching for  
purchase against the tablecloth to push back, meet  
those thrusts. Seregil could feel his body  
fighting to hold Alec within him, every stroke  
scraping along his nerves, setting him aflame.

Alec leaned forward, tangling one hand in  
Seregil's hair, the other still implacable upon  
his hip. "If you don't hold still, I'll stop."

"No, please. You can't. Alec..." Need threaded  
through Seregil's voice.

"Hold still. Let me have you." The stern tone in  
Alec's voice was softened by the liquid fire touch  
of his tongue against Seregil's back, the caress  
at once soft and devastating. Seregil forced his  
limbs to still, the only motion a slight tremor  
running through his stretched thighs. Alec's hand  
gentled in his hair, sliding down his throat to  
fasten onto his shoulder. "Very good."

That was all the warning Seregil got before Alec  
began thrusting again. Seregil didn't move, did  
nothing but feel the burning slide of Alec's cock  
working inside him, again and again. Alec  
groaned with every thrust, his breath hot against  
Seregil's spine. His hands gripped the body  
beneath him, pulling Seregil into him, harder and  
fiercer.

Seregil started to move his hand, wanting more  
friction on his cock, but Alec's growl stopped  
him. "Don't."

"Alec, I need..."

Alec rose up, grabbing both of Seregil's hips. The  
angle changed, intensified Seregil's sensations as  
Alec rocked into him. "I'll give you what you  
need." Alec's voice was rough, panting, proof that  
Seregil was not the only one affected. "Patience,  
tali."

Seregil wailed softly, loving Alec's forceful  
treatment even as it frustrated him, leaving him  
gasping with need. His hands scrabbled at the  
slick oilcloth again, trying to hold himself still  
as it began to migrate across the wooden table  
with him atop it. This time Alec let him,  
thrusting steadily, his breath almost growling in  
his throat.

Seregil felt a droplet of sweat fall on his back,  
then another-- like the rain, only hot. Seregil  
found the edge of the table and hung on, moaning.  
His ass burned with delicious fire, and his cock  
hurt, trapped under his own weight, too  
constricted to spasm. It held back the building  
orgasm efficiently, pain and pressure building  
along with pleasure inside him, making him moan  
and thrash his head from side to side.

Sweat dripped from his nose onto the table and his  
eyes stung. "Alec Alec Alec Alec," he chanted,  
agonized, his fingers cramping from the strain of  
holding on under the punishing thrusts. Then  
Alec's hands left him, and he heard one groping;  
the next thing he knew a cloth napkin was pressing  
into his mouth, and he bit down on the wadded  
fabric, his groan muffled. He couldn't get enough  
air through his nose; the pleasure was sweeping  
higher in dizzy waves as he labored for oxygen,  
his lungs and his cock and his ass on fire with  
pleasure.

"I don't want you to move. I don't want you to  
talk. I just want you to..." A deep thrust and  
Alec's voice broke. "...oh, Illior!"

Eyes stinging with sweat, Seregil soaked up the  
heat, the pressure, the sheer pleasure of Alec's  
flesh within him, driving at him. Alec rocked into  
him, arms holding him firm to the table, taking  
him. Alec was taking him, fucking him, showing  
him this need, this fire that belonged only  
between them. The thought moved through Seregil,  
making him groan into the cloth gagging him. His  
body tightened around Alec, muscles squeezing in  
response to the pounding they received.

Rhythm became a victim to pleasure. With a few  
graceless motions, Alec called out and filled  
Seregil with heat. Seregil shivered, groaned deep  
in his throat as Alec's weight fell upon him. He  
hurt -- balls aching and full, cock trapped  
stone-hard against the edge of the table and  
begging for release. It wouldn't take much, the  
need for completion roared through him, he just  
needed Alec to move back.

Just a little.

He didn't.

Alec lay heavily against Seregil, panting,  
smoothing his hands up Seregil's sweat-wet flanks,  
and Seregil groaned in frustration, feeling the  
edge back away, elusive. Alec seemed to sense it  
too, and his hands slid under Seregil lifting  
him. Seregil felt his knees wobble and was glad  
of Alec's support as Alec led him toward the bed.  
*You promised me fast, then slow,* Seregil  
complained to himself hazily, but the gag  
prevented him speaking aloud.

Continued in Part 2  
\--  
The sensation of pleasure, taken too far, can turn  
into pain, and the pain, if offered under the  
right circumstances, can be the greatest pleasure.  
\- Clive Barker.

The Raven Dreams -  
http://www.ravenswing.com/ravendreams  
Boys in Chains Slave!Fic Archive -  
http://www.ravenswing.com/bic/  
Bail Now! Archive -  
http://www.ravenswing.com/BailNow   
Leather Laces  
Part 2

Alec eased him down into the bed, laying him out  
gently, his face glowing with satiation. Seregil  
just looked up into his soft eyes, irritation  
fleeing at the sight of Alec's obvious  
contentment.

Moving lazily, Alec lifted his hand to Seregil's  
mouth and pushed the gag deeper; a spark of  
mischief flickered in his eyes and Seregil  
wondered suspiciously, with what little part of  
his mind was still capable of rational thought,  
how long and how often Alec had wanted to silence  
him.

"Hold onto the ropes." Alec's hands guided  
Seregil's to the rough hemp ropes that made a  
hammock support for their straw mattress. "Don't  
let go. Agreed, tali?" Alec looked sober-- he  
wasn't joking, and he meant this promise to bind.  
Lust and excitement flared at the base of  
Seregil's belly, shooting up his spine, and he  
nodded. Seregil knotted his fists around two  
well-spaced ropes and hung on, bound there by  
Alec's will and the strength of their love.

Alec smiled and rose. He meandered across the  
room, his attention settling finally on Seregil's  
boot. He lifted and began picking out the long,  
heavy leather lace. "It's already wet, so it  
won't shrink any further," he told Seregil  
conversationally, and Seregil felt his eyes pop  
wide as he started guessing what Alec was up to.  
His erection twitched, uneasy but definitely  
interested, and Seregil squirmed, wishing in vain  
that Alec had tied him on his belly, so that his  
squirming might do him some good.

Alec finished with the lace, then started on the  
second boot. When he was done he tied them  
together at one end with a firm knot and  
approached the bed again, smiling a smile with a  
wicked edge to it. His eyes were blue fire, and  
Seregil moaned again, tasting the linen napkin  
drying his mouth.

Alec sat at his side, one leg tucked up under him,  
and deftly circled Seregil's balls and cock with  
the wet, cold leather, settling the knot behind  
his testicles and drawing the strings around, then  
crossing them for a second circuit around, and a  
third. He smiled at his handiwork, then brought  
them forward and worked his way up Seregil's cock  
in a criss-cross pattern. Seregil whimpered as he  
drew the leather tight, the thongs warming  
immediately with the heat of his body, digging  
into the tender flesh.

Alec looped the thongs at the base of the crown,  
where the shaft flared to its head, pulling them  
very tight but making sure Seregil was not pinched  
inside his bonds. Then he sat back, one fingertip  
toying with the free ends of the laces, and curled  
his fist in them. "I could lead you around with  
this leash," Alec whispered. "Would you like me  
to, Seregil? Can you imagine us going in to  
Azarin's, with you bound and naked beneath your  
cloak, the leash in my hand?"

Seregil whimpered, loving the thought of it--  
loving that everyone would know he and Alec  
belonged to each other, that everyone would know  
the trust and the desire between him and his  
tali. So often he'd felt unwanted; even there  
he'd always had to purchase his pleasures...

"There's a very simple way out of this trap," Alec  
whispered. "All you have to do is lose your  
erection, and you'll slip free quite easily. But  
don't imagine that I'll be letting you do that any  
time soon."

Seregil arched, still hanging on to the ropes  
behind his head, his cock hardening even further,  
constricted by the unyielding leather-- another  
delicious pleasure with its roots in pain. How in  
Illior's name had Alec known? Or perhaps he  
didn't. Perhaps even after all this, he didn't  
realize.

Seregil lifted his hips as much as he could,  
begging mutely to be touched. More; he needed  
more. He had to come now, he didn't care if Alec  
kept him suffering till morning-- all he knew was  
that he wanted more of his talimenios, and would  
take whatever was given to him.

Alec bent forward, dropping light kisses on the  
corner of Seregil's full mouth, beside his eye,  
along his cheek. The trail of kisses moved  
randomly, the soft touches distracting him from  
the long fingers stroking against the hot skin of  
his swollen sac. Those lips moved to his ear and  
Seregil moaned as a wet heated touch flicked over  
the lobe. Seregil's hips rocked up into Alec's  
fingers, pleading for more. The firm touch moved,  
pressed his hips down into the mattress, demanding  
obedience.

"Do you know how you look, spread before me? You  
are lovely, stretched out, begging to be marked,  
touched, tasted. I want to consume you, take your  
skin between my teeth and mark you as my own."  
Alec's words, soft and firm, love flavored with  
need, sang within him. Seregil could feel the  
brush of his breath against his neck, within his  
ear. His eyes fell closed, anchoring himself on  
Alec's voice and Alec's touch.

"I know you want to come, need to. I see your  
cock, full and hard, weeping for me." Alec's hand  
slid up Seregil's hardness, tracing the leather  
before swirling around the head, dipping into the  
slit. Alec's hand moved up to Seregil neck,  
rubbing the clear drops into his skin. Seregil's  
heart jumped when he felt Alec's face rubbing into  
his neck, heard him breathing in deeply. "I can  
smell you, your need. Do you know what it does to  
me, tali? It makes me hungry."

Seregil moaned as Alec's mouth fastened on the  
skin below his ear, biting fiercely. The sensation  
of teeth and tongue and suction shot straight to  
his groin. It was almost more than Seregil could  
do to keep his clasp on the ropes, to not reach  
down and stroke himself, bring himself pleasure.

"Lovely." The pleasure in Alec's voice firmed  
Seregil's will and tightened the grip of his hands  
around the ropes. "You're doing very well."

Alec's hand moved between Seregil's thighs,  
pushing gently. "Open for me. I want to touch you,  
to look at you." Seregil spread his legs, the  
thrill and discomfort of exposing himself making  
his toes curl. "Wider. That's good." Alec sat up,  
moved from beside him and Seregil fought to keep  
his legs open. It was harder, so much harder  
without Alec's heat beside him, voice sharp and  
sweet whispering in his ear.

Seregil imagined he could feel Alec's eyes upon  
him and the wave of vulnerability sent shivers  
through him. The moment stretched, tension  
rocketing through him. Seregil opened his eyes,  
ready to call the game off, stop this experiment  
of control.

Alec was looking at him. Not his body, not his  
spread thighs. When Seregil opened his eyes,  
Alec's blue eyes, full of joy and love and desire  
and possessive pride were waiting, looking at  
*him*. Then Alec smiled and trailed a single  
finger along his inner thigh. "Lovely."

Mind whirling, heart hammering in his chest,  
Seregil offered himself to Alec's touch.

Alec kept his finger moving, tracing over  
Seregil's erection. The leather stuttered the  
touch, and it tickled like a feather, making  
Seregil jerk. He felt a hot splash on his belly  
as his cock leaked in spite of its restraints, and  
the finger dipped to sample that, bringing it to  
Alec's lips. "You may never forgive me for  
ruining your bootlaces," Alec explained very  
simply, "But I want to feel you inside me this  
way, Seregil."

Alec reached for the oil flask they kept next to  
the bed and returned with it, unstoppering its  
slender neck and spilling a portion into his  
hand. He stroked it over Seregil's shaft, humming  
softly to himself-- one of Seregil's own melodies,  
sweet and haunting. Seregil let his eyes close.  
The slippery oil let the thongs move on him, but  
Alec picked the knots free at the tip and retied  
them so that his bonds were tightened. "That's  
better, don't you think?" Alec set the oil away  
with a thump.

"I want to see your eyes," he admonished, and  
Seregil opened, frozen with lust and pleasure as  
Alec's eyes locked with his own and Alec's slim  
tight body slid over his bound cock. He could  
feel the tight ring snap closed around him after  
taking in every slight rib of the thongs, sending  
little sparkles of pleasure down into his swelling  
balls.

"Ohhhhhhhh." This time Alec's eyes shut, and he  
shivered, coming to rest with Seregil buried deep  
inside him. "By Aura, that's good, Seregil!"  
Sweat sheened on him, and his spent cock had  
started to take notice, filling leisurely between  
his thighs. "I'll have to carve a toy for us,"  
Alec panted, his body convulsing internally on  
Seregil. He rose and then pushed down hard, a low  
wail tearing itself out of his throat.

Seregil moaned, clutching the ropes desperately,  
wanting to touch Alec so badly he couldn't bear  
it. Alec was already slick inside, and ready for  
him-- Seregil could tell by how easily Alec had  
taken his leather-roughened cock, and how  
painlessly Alec rode him now. The leather strips  
made a low purring noise as Alec moved up and down  
on them, his lips moving in silent syllables--  
curses or meaningless sounds, Seregil couldn't  
tell, but Alec was completely hard now and was  
moving faster.

His tight body combined with the bite of the laces  
maddened Seregil; Seregil could feel his balls  
straining to release into Alec's warm depths, but  
he couldn't-- not quite-- almost.... He screamed  
through the gag, control and dignity giving way  
utterly as he snapped his hips up with frantic  
desperation, driving hard into Alec as hard as he  
could. Alec's head fell back, his mouth open in a  
silent cry and Seregil finally came, pleasure and  
pain bursting through him in a red-white explosion  
that blinded him and then faded to black.

He realized dimly that the gag was being drawn  
from his dry mouth; Alec's taste replaced the  
bitter cotton and Alec's tongue wet his softly.

"Illior, you nearly slew me with pleasure," Alec  
whispered against his lips, his voice low and  
hoarse.

Seregil just breathed, sight filtering back in to  
give him the vision of Alec's sweating face so  
close to his own. "And I have passed through  
Bilairy's gate and come back again," he rasped.  
Alec frowned and rose quickly, then returned with  
water. Seregil drank gratefully, still holding  
the ropes, as Alec held the glass to his lips-- he  
had not yet been told to release them.

"Hold still," Alec breathed, and his dagger  
flashed, cutting the ruined laces now sagging  
around Seregil's softening shaft. Seregil  
realized he was laughing even as Alec sheathed the  
dagger and reached to peel his hands free, rubbing  
their palms, which were furrowed with the imprint  
of the rope's texture.

He found his voice and a wry comment waiting for  
him. "I'll have to walk to town in my bare feet,  
or with my boots flopping around my ankles!"

"Yes," Alec agreed, smiling wryly. "While I walk  
like I've a horse's girth between my knees... I  
don't believe I'll be able to close them again for  
a month!" He stretched, purring, his ribs shining  
in the lamplight.

Seregil pulled Alec down to him, luxuriating in  
the feel of skin on skin. "Mmm... I can think of  
worse things than you with your legs spread."

Alec chuckled and dipped his head, running his  
tongue along the dark mark on Seregil's neck. "Can  
you? You'll have to tell me all about it -- later.  
We have to figure out supper and make sure the  
ponies are..." Alec's voice faded as his breath  
evened into a slow, gentle snore.

Seregil smiled and rolled them onto their sides.  
The rain was coming harder now, the light almost  
gone from the thin windows. Pulling a blanket over  
the top of them to keep out the chill, Seregil  
traced the lines of Alec's face, a soft joy  
blooming in him as Alec nuzzled into the caress.  
With a chuckle, Seregil sank deeply in the  
pillows, enjoying the feel of Alec warm beside him  
as he relaxed. The rainy season wouldn't be over  
for days and poor Alec would have to head out in  
the nasty weather for supplies tomorrow, leaving  
his talimenios to plot a suitable revenge.

After all, a man couldn't do without bootlaces.

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> \--  
> The sensation of pleasure, taken too far, can turn  
> into pain, and the pain, if offered under the  
> right circumstances, can be the greatest pleasure.  
> \- Clive Barker.
> 
> The Raven Dreams -  
> http://www.ravenswing.com/ravendreams  
> Boys in Chains Slave!Fic Archive -  
> http://www.ravenswing.com/bic/  
> Bail Now! Archive -  
> http://www.ravenswing.com/BailNow


End file.
